


HORRIBLE BIRTHDAY-SMUT FOR MISHA

by misssushicat



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, and it was written while laughing like crazy, the worst you will ever read, this is just bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of HORRIBLE b-day smut I wrote for Mishas (lokidiabolus) birthday. It is the worst piece of smut you will ever read. Weaklings be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HORRIBLE BIRTHDAY-SMUT FOR MISHA

Newts hands trailed over Thomas’ chest, an unmistakable smile on his lips.

”Darling,” he purred. ”I just want to make you feel good.”

Thomas swallowed dryly, feeling his manhood hardening in his pants. ”I-I don’t..” He trailed off, causing Newts’ smile (along with something else if ya know what I mean wink wink) to grow even bigger, a seductive gleam in his eyes making it hard for Thomas to look away.

”Just let me make you feel good.”

Thomas gasped, feeling Newts’ THING pressing against his thigh as the blonde pinned Thomas against the rough surface of the tree. Newt chuckled at his reaction before leaning forward and catching Thomas’ lips with his. Their lips burned with intensity and their tongues battled for dominance, the heat building between the two. Thomas could not take the strain of his one-eyed-snake any longer, and with a swift motion he undid his pants causing his meaty lovestick to spring into view.

Newt licked his swollen lips falling onto his knees. ”MY GOD” he screamed, ”I THANK YOU FOR THIS GIFT!”. He yanked Thomas down, causing him to land on top of the blonde. ”I need you, my shining Adonis” he declared. ”Take me with your horn, my magical unicorn!”

With a ”HNGHHH” and a ”AAAHHHHGGGG” and a wolfish howl Thomas THRUST into Newt, making them both see stars and rainbows and shit. They came with the fierceness of a volcano, spewing insanely hot lava onto a unexpecting village, possibly waking every living soul in the Glade with their unseemly noise.

”Oh I love you, my unicorn-god” Newt breathed. ”Asfhs sjahgd ehhmakf” Thomas replied. He had, as it seemed, fucked away his ability to speak.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY. 
> 
> As stated before, this is some truly awful smut I wrote for lokidiabolus birthday and it's LOADED with inside jokes and is just really really bad. Only good this is that it's short, bahaha. 
> 
> Also: don't take me seriously, even I don't.


End file.
